Justice
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: No, this isn't your usual 'new chick in the Horsemen', 'falls for Jack or Daniel' story. (Though, why doesn't anyone write a story for Merritt? He's gotta be lonely...) Nor am I your usual magician. I have quite an... interesting past, that'ds going to bite me in the arse when I get a certain message from a certain group...
**A/N- Wazzup, peeps?! I know, I know, "where the hell have you been, Santa?" "Why haven't you updated anything, Santa?" "Why are you starting another story, Santa?" "Why are you referring to yourself in the second person and calling yourself Santa?"**

 **Well, the answer to the last question's quite simple. I'm strange like that. XD Although, there is a legit reason for my name being FieryCaptainSpiderSanta, if anyone is curious, though I think it's more fun to leave you all answer is quite simple: inspiration is a fickle little bitch.**

 **The answer to the OTHERS, however, is even simpler: inspiration is a fickle little bitch.**

 **And she hath struck again! I recently watched Now You See Me, and it was frigging fantastic! So, as per usual, my mind-gears started spinning, I began singing like an idiot, and this was the result! Hope you all enjoy it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See Me.**

I walked through the crowded streets, flipping my cards expertly through my finger, keeping my head down. Coming to a corner, I paused, glancing around for my target. I was what one might call a 'mercenary', or gun-for-hire. And, before you think, 'Oh, like Deadpool?'

No.

I am nothing like Deadpool.

Granted, he's funny as hell, but my methods are a bit… different. And, not like Deadpool different, I'm kinda in my own category. Which makes me pretty expensive. Not many magicians can also claim to be killers.

I flicked my long, brown hair out of my eyes, and spotted my man. Grinning slightly to myself, I made my way over, careful not to draw attention to myself. I brushed into him by 'accident', dropping a tracker on him in the process. I apologized quietly, then left, disappearing from his mind as easily as I came in.

My plan was quite simple, actually. Plant the tracker, keep an eye on him for a few days, then work my magic. In and out, easy kill.

Now, before you go calling me a heartless demon (which I am) I would like to defend myself. One, I had to make money somehow, and I got some pretty good cash from this. Two, this guy deserved it. He had conned a poor family out of almost everything they owned, then sued them for the rest. Three, he threatened their lives. So, yeah, major douche. I, however immoral, hate it when people do that. In fact, I wasn't even charging this family. Not money, at least. But, they always found a way to pay me, however they could. I never complained, never asked for more than they could give. And, my clients were always under my protection, until they needed it no longer. This particular family was now living in my rather large house, the three children being taught by some of the best tutors money could buy, so they could get opportunities that their parents could never have offered. That I was never offered when I was younger.

But, I don't want to talk about my past. That will come up later in my story, as well as my stopping breaking the fourth wall. Even though it is rather fun…

I opened the door to my house, grinning as I was immediately smothered in hugs from two little girls. Both of them- eight-year-old twins- looked up at me with adoring, doe-eyed orbs, ecstatic that I was home. I ruffled their mousy brown hair, before prying them off me. "What's up, kiduns?"

"I got an A on my test!" one of them- Hailey- squealed in excitement.

I beamed at her. "Fantastic! That's great, Hailey! What about you, Abbs?"

"I got an A, too!" she giggled, producing a crumpled paper from her pocket, a science quiz boasting a bright green A on the top. I smiled, giving them both a quick hug, before looking up to see their older brother, Jason, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"What's up, Jace?" I asked. Jason was eleven, and much less enthusiastic compared to his energetic sisters. We were pretty close, though, as Jason had a keen interest in magic, and a natural talent for it. I showed him tricks when we both had the spare time and extra sanity for it.

He shrugged, but was smiling at my return as well. "Not much. How was work?"

"Oh, good," I replied. "Not many customers, but I was able to pull in a good bit of cash."

I had an agreement with their parents to never tell them my real job; there was no need to tell these three innocent children that their guardian angel that had come from the light to save them from the shadows was actually a killer, bent on getting them revenge. Instead, we just told them I was a street magician, which wasn't wrong. I pulled in extra cash from my little shows, which helped in my little client protection program.

I strolled into the kitchen, where the kids' mother was making dinner. Rose gave me a tight smile. She and I weren't on the best of terms- while she was thankful that I was helping her family, she didn't approve of my methods. However, she knew there wasn't a better option when it came to keeping her family safe and happy, so she and her husband, Harry, went along with it.

"Hello, Rose," I greeted politely, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on the table.

"Feth," she replied curtly, nodding. I cringed inwardly, as I usually did whenever my true name was mentioned. I'm fairly certain my father was drunk when it came to naming me, because I somehow ended up with Fethawit. Fethawit. What the hell, Dad?!

I knew I would have ended up with a normal name had my mother had a say. However, she didn't, as she had died in labor, leaving me with an abusive father, and no one to turn to. I sighed, pushing away the dark memories, and took a bite of my apple, before walking out of the room, and making my way to the basement, which was strictly off-limits to everyone else. It was where I did all of my planning for my assassinations, and my magic tricks. I pulled up a chair, opening my laptop and turning on the tracker, so I could see where my target currently was. The tracker was, in reality, a device of my own design. A small disk to begin with, it could pop out eight tiny little legs, giving it the look of a small metallic spider. It had a camera for eyes, giving me a perfect view and sound of whatever was going on. It could latch on to the target when they left, pick up their daily routes, and send all of the gathered information to me, so I could make my plans. It would take a few weeks of surveillance before I could make a move, but this bug was the vital first step.

After that was taken care of, I pulled out my iPod, plugging in my earbuds so I could practice my magic. I stood, facing the targets I had set up along the side of the room. On top of this being my magic/mercenary headquarters, it also served as a workout room and weapons vault. Mostly because all of these components melded together in the oddity I called my life. Luckily, it was a rather large basement.

I took out a special deck of card, specially equipped with a small blade on each side, making it thicker than a regular deck, and also more lethal. I pulled my arm back, expertly flicking my wrist so the card stuck to the bullseye by the corner. I did a few more of them, then progressed to the fancier movements, jogging, running, rolling, and tumbling, each time hitting the target exactly as I wanted to. Once I made it all the way through the fifty-two cards, I moved on to other tricks, each with a deadly addition. The majority were card tricks, though I also had exploding marbles, smoke and gas bombs, and chloroform-coated scarves. I practiced on the dummies, 'killing' each in a different way.

Exhausted after all of this working out, I went back to my computer, again pulling up one of my trackers. Though, this one wasn't for one of my targets.

I was watching my brother.

I sighed, thinking about the brother I had lost years ago, due to my less-than-ethical career choice. He was fully opposed to my killing people, no matter the justification. We had many fights, eventually parting ways. I still kept an eye on him, though. I couldn't say that he was doing well, but at least he wasn't a murderer.

With that joyful thought, I slammed my laptop closed, and joined my clients for dinner, before heading to bed, and a restless night's sleep.

 **A/N- So, whaddya all think of Chapter Uno?!** **Yeah, I watched Now You See Me recently, and it was freaking fantastic. I only watched it because I saw the previews for the sequel, and thought, 'Oh, that looks cool!' So, I watched the first one, and OH MY FRIGGING GODS, THAT MOVIE WAS BEAUTIFUL!**

 _ **AND HARRY POTTER IS GOING TO BE IN THE NEWEST ONE!**_

 **HOW AWESOME IS THAT?!**

 **Please tell me I'm not the only one absolutely FREAKING OUT because of this! XD until next time, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


End file.
